Shadowplay
by Sreia
Summary: People hate what they fear. They fear the shadows too, but you can't fight shadows, can you? Fem!Naruto


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

_First attempt at fanfiction. Rating may change, genre may change. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. It depends on you, people!

* * *

_

_Why do they hurt me so?_

_- Humans hate what they fear_

_But how can I make them stop?_

_- They fear the shadows, too. But you can't fight shadows, can you?_

_No, you can't_

* * *

She had left the village. Simple as that. She didn't love them, the people who lived there, who hurt her and hit her and, if she was lucky, acted as if she wasn't there. She hated them. She didn't hate the old man, who smiled at her and ruffled her hair, but he was rarely there. He couldn't protect her. She hated being so weak, hated needing someone who would shelter her and keep the nightmares away. But she was so alone at night. Alone in her cold apartment, far too big for a six-year old. And she wished, oh how she wished, for someone to love her. 

And then a miracle had happened. She was having a nightmare - she remembered it, running and running and _nowhere_ _to go_ – but when she woke, she wasn't alone. He had laid a hand on her forehead, and whispered soothing words. He made her feel safe. He would be there when she was scared or lonely, he listened to her stories and questions.

And when he had answered them, she knew she couldn't live here. Couldn't live with the hate and fear. So she asked her friend, her _only_ friend, to leave with her. He smiled at her and they had left.

* * *

_But why do they fear me?_

_- You are the symbol of their failure_

_Why?_

_- You are the container of something they can't hope to kill or understand_

_What do I contain, then?_

_- A demon

* * *

_

She had expected it to be harder. She didn't need to pack much – she owned nothing of worth, except for that small, wooden flute she had gotten as a birthday from the old man, not even a spare set of clothes – so she traveled light. But she knew there were men watching her when she was out on the streets, so she figured they would find out that she was leaving. She didn't really understand them, those men. They never showed themselves, they didn't help her when people hurt her, but she could always feel their eyes on her. Though they did help once, when she had lost track of time while in the playgrounds. She wasn't allowed to play with the other children, the mothers were clear enough in their loathing, but she could watch. So she sat in a tree, hidden between the leaves. She had been thinking and before she knew it, the sun had disappeared behind the mountains and she was the only one left in the playgrounds. She wasn't worried – it was quieter at night than during daytime on the streets – but she was unfortunate enough to run into some drunks. She had thought for sure she was going to die that time. But she had gotten stay of execution. The only thing she saw before she went unconscious was a flash of dark clothes. She woke the next day in the hospital, with a sneering nurse whose hate for her was clearly visible in the soft brown eyes. She was out of there within the hour, none the worse for wear, though certain she had broken more than one bone the night before. It had puzzled her, but she just shook it off and counted herself lucky. She didn't know whether she would survive a single night in the hospital.

So normally, the hidden watchers stayed invisible. She ignored them, no longer felt bothered by their continuing presence, but it had hurt. It had hurt knowing there were people around who could help her, but didn't. But that didn't matter anymore, she had a friend now.

He helped her with her escape too. Somehow, when she had gotten too close to one of her watchers, the shadows hid her. And deep within that dark safety, she grinned. After all, you can't fight shadows.

So that was what she would become. She would be a shadow, and no one would be able to hurt her. Ever. Again.

* * *

_Where will we be going?_

_- Somewhere safe, where you can grow up and learn without having to fear irrational hate_

_Will we travel far?_

_- Yes. But you will love it. The world can be a beautiful place_

_Okay_

* * *

Her feet were light and silent on the forest floor. Next to her she could feel the comforting presence of her friend. They were gone for less than a day, and she doubted they would find out before the day after tomorrow. After all, she had no one who cared about her back there. She still didn't know where they were going – didn't even know what lay beyond the walls of that village, that place that never was a home to her – but that didn't matter. She trusted her friend with her life. He was everything for her.

* * *

_Why do you help me?_

_- Because you are special_

_What do you mean?_

_- Your soul is purer than that of most human, your spirit stronger. You will become great_

_And you will stay with me_

_- Yes_


End file.
